


Sweet Dreams

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Horror, M/M, Smut, Spooky, no gore or blood, spooky week day 1, team yalia spooky week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: He woke up but didn’t open his eyes. Sleep still made his eyelids feel heavy and he buried his face into the pillow, feeling oddly hot and sweaty. He rolled his shoulders, feeling strangely stiff and uncomfortable and quickly realized something was wrong.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bingo Phandomficfest, prompts used mentioned at the end to avoid spoiling.  
> Thank you @shippingfangirl26 for betaing this! love you!

He woke up but didn’t open his eyes. Sleep still made his eyelids feel heavy and he buried his face into the pillow, feeling oddly hot and sweaty. He rolled his shoulders, feeling strangely stiff and uncomfortable and quickly realized something was wrong.

 

His eyes popped open in the dark room. He could faintly make out the familiar shapes of his decorations, it was definitely _his_ room. Bile surged up his throat as his stomach twisted and turned. He tried to bring his arms down pulling hard but he found that his wrists were tied to the bed, the restraints biting on his skin.

 

He noticed he was naked and started to panic, unable to remember how he got into this situation. _What was I doing when I fell asleep?_

 

He could feel the heat rising, the air was so hot he found it difficult to breathe. He pulled harder on his restraints but it only served to pull them tighter; he could hardly feel his hands anymore. Tears started falling from his eyes as he wondered what would be of him - was he going to die?  And if so, would they ever find his body?

 

The floor trembled, making an awful sound. He was momentarily blinded by an ominously large flare that filled the air with smoke.

 

He coughed, his chest aching with the effort, making the restraints pull at his wrists even more.

 

The figure in front of him ran a hand through their hair and stood leaning to a side in a poised manner.

 

“Ah, you are awake, my love,” the figure said.

 

Phil recognized the voice instantly and breathed a sigh of relief. “Dan? What’s going on?”

 

Dan smiled, turning the light on, revealing that he was naked as well and moved to lie down next to him, facing him. “We are just playing, love.” He pecked Phil on the lips. “Don’t you remember?” he said running a finger down Phil’s neck to his naked chest, softly pulling at one of his nipples.

 

Phil felt an increasing wave of arousal surging from Dan’s finger and spreading through him. His entire body trembled under the simple touch. His mind was unable to focus on anything besides the fingers exploring him.

 

“Yes,” he hissed, unable to contain himself.

 

“Did you miss me, love?” Dan pouted still rubbing small circles around Phil’s nipple.

 

“I always miss you when you are not with me,” he smiled suggestively. “Kiss me?”

 

Dan rolled his eyes with a small smile, “Of course, anything for you, my love,” he said, closing the distance between them and moving his hand to Phil’s cheek.

 

Phil moaned into the kiss, feeling more and more aroused with each passing second, “Touch me!” he gasped throwing his head back.  

 

Dan chuckled. “Where do you want to be touched?” Dan asked, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb and sucking lightly at his neck.

 

“Please! Don’t make me beg!” Phil pouted, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

 

“Oh, but you beg _so_ prettily.” He smiled, running his nose up Phil’s neck and licked his ear. All the sensations went directly to Phil’s cock.

 

“Da-an!” he whined.

 

Dan trailed his hand down Phil’s stomach and delicately ran his fingers up and down his shaft. “Here?”

 

“Yes!” Phil said, pushing his hips up to get more friction.

 

Dan took pity on him and wrapped his hand around Phil’s cock, pumping it expertly. He licked Phil’s ear again as he tightened his grip on the upstroke and rubbed the head with his thumb.

 

Phil was getting more and more desperate. He wanted Dan. He wanted to feel him, pleasure him, see him falling apart.

 

“Ah, please!” he groaned, closing his eyes.

 

“What do you need? Tell me,” he whispered into Phil’s ear. “I wanna hear you say it,” he said increasing the speed of his strokes.

 

Phil moaned, arching his back, feeling every muscle on his body tense with both the urge to come and the effort not to.

 

“Ride me!” Phil whined.

 

Every touch from his body disappeared and he nearly sobbed but mere seconds later he felt Dan’s weight on him and his lubed hand stroking him in preparation for what was to come.

 

He opened his eyes to watch as Dan held his cock and started to sink down on it. Dan froze seeing Phil’s panicked expression, “I’m ready, I stretched beforehand,” he assured him.

 

Phil moaned at that mental image. “Show me,” he said huskily.

 

Dan turned around, straddling his chest and spread his cheeks, revealing his lubed hole and pressed two fingers inside, moaning and bucking his hips against Phil’s stomach to get some friction on his own neglected cock.

 

“Fuck!” Phil moaned. “Do it!” he ordered, satisfied with the evidence that Dan was ready for him.

 

Dan returned to his previous position and grabbed his cock, but he paused long enough to make eye contact with him and say “ _I’m_ the one in charge today, don’t forget about it.”

 

Phil nodded obediently and Dan lowered himself on his cock, throwing his head back, moaning.

 

He waited a few moments to adjust to the feeling of being full before slowly rolling his hips and starting to ride Phil. Shifting his weight forward, he set his hands on Phil’s chest and set a nice pace; not too fast, not too slow. Just enough to please them both but make it last as long as possible.

 

Phil was mesmerized. He would never tire of watching Dan. He was _always_ beautiful but _especially_ in moments like this, when he let himself go and enjoy without letting anything get in the way. “I love you,” he moaned, feeling the pleasure coil in his stomach, his hips bucking from the bed.

 

“Yes! Love you,” Dan moaned picking up the pace, his legs trembling with the effort to keep it up. He adjusted the angle and groaned, having found his prostate. His hips moved at a brutal pace, slamming down onto Phil until he fell over the edge, coming all over Phil’s chest.

 

Phil moaned, feeling Dan tighten around his cock as he wrapped his hand around his throat and finally let go, giving Dan exactly what he wanted, what he always wanted.

 

“Yes! Fill me!” he gasped. He smiled, feeling utterly satisfied and laid down on Phil’s chest, nuzzling his neck.

 

Phil smiled and kissed the top of his head, paying no mind to the number of bodily fluids covering both of them. “Can you untie me, babe?”

 

Dan hummed contently and moved only enough to loosen the knots in the ropes before settling back on the other’s chest. Phil freed his hands easily and rolled his wrists, groaning at the soreness in his muscles and wrapped his arms around Dan, caressing up and down his back absentmindedly.

 

“We should go up north to visit my family for Christmas,” he sighed.

 

“Phil… have you forgotten again?” Dan frowned.

 

“Forgotten what?”

Dan kissed him softly. “Nothing. I love you so, so much.” He tightened his arms around Phil.

 

Phil frowned, feeling like he was missing something. “What?”

 

Dan sighed, “What’s the last thing you remember?”

 

“I went to get you flowers for our anniversary and then…”

 

“And then?” Dan pressed.

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“We can’t visit your parents, love. We can’t go outside,” Dan said sadly.

 

“Why not?” Phil asked feeling increasingly agitated by every passing second.

 

Dan held his hand. “You died love.”

 

“No! -NO!”

 

“We will grow old together,” said Phil choking back tears.

 

“Don’t worry, love. We can be together forever here.”

 

“Don’t say that, I didn’t die!” yelled Phil smacking Dan’s chest. “Liar!” He bolted out of the bed towards the apartment door.

 

“Don’t!” yelled Dan, running after him. But Phil ran faster and wrenching the door open, he fell to his knees at the sight. Their apartment sat atop the side of what seemed to be a cave. There was no visible sky, only darkness as far as the eye could see, paths coming down in circles down the side of the rock. The air was hot and dense, almost unbreathable; as he looked down he saw it, the fire coming from the depths of the earth, rivers of fire and lava with screaming bodies eternally burning.

 

He yelled and sobbed as Dan held him, trying to reassure him. “I died too, for you,” he kissed Phil’s hair and continued, “We will be together forever, my love.”

 

Dan took him to the bedroom and settled him on the bed. “Why?” Phil asked when he was able to calm down.

 

“Because I couldn’t live without you and you couldn’t die without me. We made a pact,” Dan said.

 

“A pact?” he frowned.

 

“Yes, both of our souls, for eternity. But we get to stay together and most of the time we forget torments, we just wake up in here,” Dan said holding his hands.

 

“How long?” his voice trembled.

 

“Two hundred years, I believe.”

 

Phil felt exhausted, he didn’t know what to think. He would be sure to make this right when he woke up, he would get them out of there. For now, he just needed to rest. “Can we sleep now?”

 

“Of course, come here,” he said settling down and opened his arms to Phil. Dan smiled sadly, he would never let Phil know that he never slept. As a sex demon, he was either here to feed from Phil or out there torturing people and that way it would remain for eternity.

 

“Love you,” whispered Phil, resting his head on Dan’s chest.

 

“Love you too, my sweet,” he kissed his forehead. _Anything for you, my love._

 

\---

 

Phil woke up but didn’t open his eyes, sleep still making his eyelids feel heavy he buried his face into the pillow, feeling oddly hot and sweaty...

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/179434886116/sweet-dreams/)
> 
> Prompts used: Captivity, Amnesia, Breathplay.


End file.
